Kings Cross Boarding College
by Edwards.Wife.Kayla
Summary: The smirk Edward gave me said it all. Player. How do I know? Because I used to have the very same smirk everyday.
1. Kings Cross Boarding Collage KCBC

**Kings Cross Boarding College**

_Bella Swan is the so called 'bad girl' and 'player' of Phoenix. When she goes one step to far she is sent to Kings Cross Boarding Collage to fix her self up. This is where she meets people she learns to love and trust and some one she would have never imagined. Edward Cullen, the schools player. Love has a weird way of showing its self but it's always there. _

**Prologue**

Life is made up of patience, waiting for the right one to pass by. The one that you will change; and the one that will change you. And hopefully that change, will be a change for the better. It may not make sense now; but believe me someday it will.

I didn't used to think moving away was going to change me for the better. Nothing seemed to have set me straight before so why would this. It was just a new atmosphere, a new chance for new experiences but staying as exactly the same person I was and ever shall be. That was as little as I knew.

Who knew what fate had in store for me? Why was I so lucky?

Well I don't what it was but whatever it is thank you.

Life has never been better since the move, I found the real me again. I have never felt more loved or happy ever.

Then again, that's where everything went wrong. Here is where I stand now, and my heart has been broken, shattered into a million little pieces and I don't think anyone can stitch me back up again.

So let's start from the beginning, when I first arrived in Forks Washington…

**CHAPTER 1 – **_**Kings Cross Boarding College**_

(Bella Swan)

_Kings Cross Boarding College_

I chanted my new high school's name into my head, trying to grow to the name.

I was sent here by Renee, she thought this change of scenery would straighten me up. I am pretty sure she is wrong too. This would haft to be the worst boarding school to ever send your child to. It may be expensive and fancy but that doesn't mean all the students are elegant educated people with manners and courtesy. They are worse than me…and I am bad.

For starters, Kings Cross Boarding College is made up of snobby stuck up boys and girls who call there parents credit cards.

Secondly, they are the biggest gossipers/sluts/ man whores in the century and have no respect.

And lastly everyone from my neck of the woods _hates _them, and now I am one of them.

What's a girl supposed to do?

I found it pretty difficult to argue against this with Renee; every time I would say something she would remind me of what I did or well do. It's kind of hard to convince your mum to not send you to boarding school when three teachers, four other parents, my ex-counsellor, principle and not one but two police men told my mum it would be a good idea. They also suggested the lovely boarding school which was none other than Kings Cross College.

So here I stand, before my new home. Kings Cross Boarding College.

My eyes scanned over the big gates of doom. They were freshly polished black and were several metres over my head. Lovely.

I let out a sigh, and I remembered my promise.

I wanted my mother to think I was changing in to the good old Bella Swan. I knew that this school wouldn't change me for the better, so I would haft to do it myself. If I want to get out of here, I have to be good and look the part. I didn't want any connection to anyone in this hell whole. I never had a problem with grades so that wont be a problem. So, to stay true to my escape plan I had rules.

My rules conclude of:

No Smoking

No Drinking on week nights

No more piercings – I already had my ears each done twice and belly button. I had taken out the rest.

No too revealing clothes

And finally…

No boys

The last rule would be hard, I decided I wasn't going to ban myself from the male population but I couldn't be more than friends with them. I wasn't allowed to have friends with benefits either and they couldn't come from this school. I would make some friends from Saint Joeys which is a school close by.

I did however have one exception, a boyfriend. I could only have one, and a good impressive one at that. I would have to be committed and well behaved. On the other hand I highly doubt that I will get a boyfriend, I am not the most committed person.

To be honest, ever since James I don't think I will ever have a boyfriend. I don't like attached strings, boyfriends mean attached strings. I was never the 'boyfriend' type of girl and I don't thin I ever will be. I have had countless lectures from my mum telling me that maybe not now but someday I will want a husband so I need to watch myself.

I also decided to not tell anyone why I was really here, or act or tell them how I really am back home. I will be the old sweet Bella everyone used to love. I doubt I will even get close enough to tell anyone any of that stuff anyway.

I walked slowly through the front gate to have all expectations met. The school was beyond fancy and expensive. Everything was in order, no rubbish or dirty windows. I saw green grass and blooming flowers. It was stunning. I am pretty sure they pay a load of cleaners to keep the school in such looks. I rolled my eyes; this will be an interesting year.

I continued my walk, no students were really anywhere, I suppose they were in class.

"Isabella …" a distant voice called and I snapped my head around.

I saw a mid-aged woman waddling over in long green skirt and purple jersey.

"Yes mam" I responded impressed by my politeness. I forgot how nobody knew who I was or what I was like so I could be whoever I wanted.

Back in Phoenix whether I knew them or not basically everyone knew who I was.

"Oh Goodie! I thought it was you. You are the anticipated new girl; I was worried you were lost hon." She was a rather over-excited woman. I guess she was bored. I did however pick up I was anticipated, I was trying to avoid attention. At least this school was pretty big.

"Yeah, a bit I only just arrived." I smiled confidently. She grabbed my arm and gently pulled me along.

"Come on sweet pea lets get you settled in" I nodded and followed her whilst letting my eyes wander the area. It just got better.

Once we reached the stairs that had a heading above reading 'Year Eleven Dorms' we came to a halt.

"Now doll you can take it from here. You are room 112 here are your keys" She handed me two sets of keys and I placed them in my pocket.

"Just go up the stairs make a right and you won't miss it. If there are any troubles you have a dorm phone and you can contact reception. Welcome to KCBC Isabella" She smiled widely and waved me off.

I felt like I was at a hotel not at a school. I walked up the stairs eager to see my room. The lady was right, I couldn't miss it. I saw several fancy doors but then across from room 111 was a slightly bigger door. It looked royal and grand.

Did my mum get me like an extra special room or something? I entered the key and almost did a happy dance at the view before me. There was a kitchen bigger than my old one back home to my right, a lounge with expensive furniture in front of me and wait…3 bedrooms on my left.

I totally forgot about my roommates. That may be a potential problem for me, I would just have to endure them hopefully they aren't too bad. On the last bedroom door there was a pink sticky note taped to the door.

_Welcome Isabella_

_Hope you like your room!_

_Love Rose and Alice xoxo_

I hated when people called me Isabella, it's too formal. They were nice to do that I guess, let's just hope they aren't two-faced bimbos.

I opened the door and gasped. The room was modern and big. I had a queen bed with silver and white pillows everywhere. Silver curtains and cream carpets with an on-suite. The closet looked massive and would definitely fit the piles of expensive clothes Renee sent over. In the corner of the room were my Louis Vitton bags with all my junk. I was incredibly tired and decided to unpack later; right now I need a little nap.

"Zip it Rose!" A squeaky voice whispered followed by several giggles. I stirred a bit and started to roll over half asleep.

"Oh now you've done it Alice!" Someone growled.

I opened my eyes to two girls and laughed

"You guys suck at whispering" I smiled glumly. They laughed. I rubbed my eyes and woke up slowly. That's when I realised how pretty they were. They were gorgeous and real, none of that plastic or fake business going on but actual pure beauty. That's also when my memory set in. These were King Cross girls. My smile faltered.

"Gee Al, I like her already" The attractive blonde laughed.

"Alice Cullen at your service" A small spiky haired girl pulled out her hand and smiled triumphantly. I couldn't not smile back, so I gave a gentle grin and nodded my head.

"Rosalie Hale" The ravishing blonde spoke up.

I sat up and tried to quickly detangle my messy hair.

"Bella Swan" I greeted them.

"Oh Bella, I like it" Alice stated while Rosalie agreed. I hate admitting this but I think it is a possibility we might even get on, and they are not usually my type.

"So Bella like your room?" Alice asked slyly.

"Wow" was all I could respond with. The room is beyond amazing. They both laughed and I slowly joined in.

I was being hesitant as I could with these girls but something about them just made me feel drawn in and connected.

They bombarded me with questions, I tried my best to not be too nice but it was way harder than it sounds. Maybe I could have an exception of allowing two girl friends from this school; after all I don't want to look like a loner. I have a reputation to protect.

"So Bella…what lead to you to move to KCBC?" Alice asked sweetly.

I knew I couldn't honestly answer that, but I wanted to be as truthful as possible. I don't know why I felt so guilty about not telling them but I did.

"Well I needed a change of scenery. My mum used to attend this school and loved it dearly. She wanted the same for me I guess" I said. That was good of an answer they will get.

"Bella how rude of us!" Rosalie smacked her head.

"What?" I asked thinking of how possibly had they been rude. We were all clumped together on my bed chatting like girls on a slumber party. This was definitely new to me.

"We need to show you around the campus." Rosalie grabbed my hand and pulled me to my closet. Its Friday, the night is still young" She paused looking at the clock up in my room "It's only six. We can show you around, all the good and bad places to go and people to see."

"Sounds good!" Alice answered opening my closet. I was surprised to see not only my clothes unpacked and put into there but others too.

"Whoa whose are these?" I asked holding up a pair of Juicy Couture shoes.

They both looked very guilty…

"Are they the uniform or something…? I didn't know we had one. Well if this is it I am impressed I mean this looks like something you two would wear…"

And then it hit me, it was certainly not our uniform.

I raised my eyebrows very confused. Do they not have enough closet room they use mine. That's when Rosalie cracked.

"Okay so before we met you we bought you a few items in case you were a … DNF!'

I was dumbfounded. What's that?

"What's a DNF?"

"A disgrace to the name of Fashion" Alice peeked up at me. I burst out laughing.

"But I am!" I said between laughs it was hilarious these girls had code names for such silly things.

"No you're not, have you seen your clothes?!" Rosalie argued holding up a couple of my items.

"You have me all wrong. My mum loves fashion so she sent me with all this stuff. I am more into just wearing whatever you know." There jaws dropped.

Who knew I was an idiot to agree to let them gussy me up for tonight's plans. I sat there for an hour and a half having my hair pulled and face caked. In a result I haft to admit, I looked hot. I am usually a very attractive girl but the things make up can do.

It was 7:30 by the time we left the dorm and I followed them down the stairs. I wasn't very satisfied by the several wolf whistles we got. I had to stick to my rules and it would be harder than I thought.

I was wearing my hair out in messy curls, big eyes and high black gladiator shoes. I had a fitted black dress on that came mid-thigh. It was quite a nice outfit. Rose and Alice looked amazing but I have a feeling they always do.

We were dropping into a dorm party for a couple hours so I had a chance to mingle. I didn't want to make friends but I couldn't resist the opportunity to see what the campus and students are like. It was in a guy called Tyler's dorm party and the two dorms next to his as well.

To say I danced with a few guys was lie; I think I may have hit double digits with the amount of guys I danced with. That was my first ruled broken. I got a bit wild but didn't drink…I think. I almost kissed a guy called…Mike. Mike Newton and well that was the main events of the night besides having 6 guys ask for my number. I was beginning to change my perspective on my rules.

I had to hit my head and remember where I wanted to be and it wasn't here.

The area was filled with couples hooking up, dancing and being wild. It was incredibly loud and I had to admit it wasn't a bad party either.

According to Alice we are watching her and Rosalie's boyfriends practise basket ball and then we will actually go watch the actual game in a couple nights. She said the whole school practically goes.

I heard a lot of things from numerous girls about guys in the school but the main name that kept reappearing was…Edward Cullen. That last name rings a bell but I can't think where I heard it from before. Jacob Black came up a bit too. I would haft to ask Alice and Rose.

So that consists of my first day at Kings Cross Boarding College.

_

* * *

_

AUTHORS NOTE!

**Thanks for reading!**

**The 2****nd**** Chapter is already done so if I get enough reviews I will update.**

**So I hate to beg but please just drop me a line or even word on your thoughts.**

**Next Chapter Preview**

_The smirk he gave me said it all. Player._

_How do I know?_

_Because I used to have the very same smirk everyday._

**So remember, review or no update. I really appreciate them!**

**Please and thank you**

**Xoxo Kayla**


	2. Staring

**Hello again!**

**Please, please, please review**

**I don't get care if you even just say a word.**

**I have the first 8 chapters waiting but I only but them up when I am satisfied with the amount of reviews I have. I am very happy with the amount of people who favourite this story but wish you would review as well.**

_Chapter 2 - Staring_

Bella

I woke up fairly early for a Saturday morning. Alice and Rose had already left and I said I knew where the courts were and after my jog and would meet them up there. I had a hot shower then came out and through on some mini shorts and a black tank top. I pulled my hair into a messy high pony with strands falling out the front. I grabbed my keys, phone and water bottle and ran out the front door.

I did this back in Phoenix heaps, whenever I needed to get away or just think it would help. I remember my friends back home. They were not good for me but deep down I think I loved them. All besides James of course, I shuddered and thought about other stuff quickly.

I was completely in my own world when I heard wolf whistle from behind a tree. I snapped my head in the direction the noise came from to see none other than Cody leaning casually against the tree smirking.

"Well hello to you too" I smiled, Cody was a new friend I made but I had feeling we would become really close. I know he was from KCBC but he had only been here a year and was a good guy. The good thing about him was we were just friends, he had a girlfriend anyway and I was somewhat pleased with the new friendship.

He was almost like my gay best friend, but he is not gay.

"Morning Sunshine" He grinned gesturing to what I was wearing.

"What brings your presence here this fine morning?" He asked all smug.

"What does it look like Cody…?" I waited for a response but he took to long so I continued. "As you can see I am on a jog and about to meet Alice and Rose at

the courts"

"Ah, well I guess you will be watching me play" he seemed thrilled by the idea.

"Play what?" I asked dumbly

"Basketball, I am on the team too you know. When you watch my skill you will be pretty jealous as well." His grin only widened. Little did he know I am a pro basketball player. It all came through the genes of my dad.

I played as a kid for a good 6 solid years, got offered future scholarships but my life took a turn and that's where everything changed. I don't think I have touched a ball since.

"Well you should know, I could take you blind on that court" I snickered

"Is that so?" He challenged. I hadn't played for awhile but I am pretty sure I am still just as good. Or I hope.

"CODY GET YOUR ASS OVER HERE!" A bunch of his team mates all but screamed. He was about to respond when an evil glint crossed his face.

My eyes followed his eye direction to see a distant figure on the court with a blind fold wrapped around his eyes. He portrayed a muscular figure with bronze copper hair and a cocky grin.

"Bella how do you feel about teaching some one a little lesson" Cody asked

"Just tell me what I am doing and I will do it" I responded slyly

Cody chuckled "Let's see if you are as good as you say you are"

I suddenly felt a wave of worry wash through me.

I was standing in front of the god of hotness, Edward. The plan was I would play him in a game of one on one basket ball. He would be blind folded and didn't know I wasn't a person off his team, or a girl for that matter.

They warned me he was good but ignorant. I must just listen to what they say and every thing will go to plan.

"You will probably loose, but don't worry sugar; it's all part of the plan" Tyler wriggled his eyebrows at me. How dare they think this guy can beat me when he is blind folded? Well looks like I have my own trick to play.

"Anytime now, Captain is waiting" I heard Edward holler impatiently from the centre of the court. I rolled my eyes; this guy needs some serious messing with. Cody through the ball to me and I caught it with ease.

"Good luck princess" Cody whispered so Edward couldn't hear

"I don't need luck" I quietly retorted as Cody shook with laughter.

I stood before Edward and my breath hitched as I realised if I thought this guy was good looking before he is even better up close. I wouldn't let it take me off my game, I think.

"Whatever you guys are planning, it's not going to work" Edward smiled all full of himself. I had stifled my giggle escaping my lips. The team on the side line were laughing quietly themselves.

"Cody, did I ever tell you laugh like a pretty little girl" Edward chuckled.

I literally had a death grip on my mouth to stop laughing. I accomplished my goal with luck. On the other hand everyone else was roaring with laughter and Cody looked pretty pissed off. Two other guys from there team had a firm grip on him in case he did something about Edwards comment.

"Let the games begin" I think it was Rosalie's boyfriend who called over everyone's laughter.

I threw Edward the ball to let him start and surprisingly he caught it without a problem. They weren't kidding when they said he was good. I followed his movement and he was fast. He stuttered here and there due to his blind folded eyes. It was an advantage that I was so much smaller than him. He was pretty tall and it was hard to stay focused on the game not his amazing body.

I caught the ball off him and he seemed totally put off by moves. I heard gasps from the audience which were intently watching the game. I scored 8 more goals than him he had 3 and I have 11. I caught a look at Cody and his face was indescribable.

Edward was an amazing player; I wonder what he was like when he could actually see. The game was getting intense and Edward was getting even better if that was even possible.

He grabbed the ball of me and I practically gave it to him. I was taking a moment to watch the way his glorious body moved and how he smiled when he did something right. I shook my head getting out my little day dream and got back in the game.

I hadn't noticed but Edwards shoe lace was untied. I was questioning whether to say something but it all happened to fast. I felt a whoosh of air as a body collided with my mine. Something hard was pushed against me and it took me a second to take in what happened.

It was Edward, he was lying on top me with our bodies tangled.

My mouth was open and my eyes were wide. He was trying to get up when he used my chest to push him self up. I let out a whimper from his hard pressure on my female upper area. His brow furrowed and then realisation hit his face.

"What the hell?" he said taking his hands back and then they touched my hair

"Why do you smell so…" He paused and sniffed me further. I was slightly uncomfortable. "Like strawberries…what the" His hands had taken out my pony tale and he ripped off his blindfold.

"Thank you" I beamed at him for the strawberries compliment, everyone else was dying of laughter but some looked rather nervous.

I looked up into his eyes to reveal the most gorgeous green specs I have ever seen. They were a striking shade of emerald and I was simply lost in them. That's when I realised; I don't know a thing about this guy who is lying on top of me touching my hair and chest. He stared at me astonished. However I needed to do something, he was invading my rights! Even if I secretly didn't mind.

"WHAT THE-"He was cut off by my scream.

"GET THE HELL OFF OF ME YOU RAPIST!" I started kicking and throwing my arms around. I wiggled my way under him so we were in reversed positions. I slammed my hands against his chest and he began to yell too.

The position we were in would usually be something romantic but it was much less. I was sitting on top of him throwing my hands against his chest wildly.

I didn't know how strong he was; he picked me up and pulled me over his shoulder to face his laughing team. I didn't expect to be held over his shoulder absolutely defenceless. Boy has he got nerves.

"What the heck is going on" He argued but no one answered they were either still laughing or to scared. I started screaming and kicking again trying to break away but he had a fixed grip on my body.

"Sorry buddy, it wasn't meant to happen like that. But it was a hell of a lot better" Cody started laughing again almost crying. It wasn't that funny, well for me at least.

"Can you um…put me down?" I asked sweetly. I felt him turn his head. He was about to lift me down when I saw his expression change when we locked eyes.

"Can't I keep you there?" He commented back. I was surprised by his change of mood. His cocky grin was back from earlier.

Well if he wasn't going to put me down it left me no other choice.

I started pulling myself up his back and put my upper body around his neck. I began to kick my legs to loosen his grip and flung the rest of my body to his right shoulder then hopped off.

I pursed my lips and turned to face Edward. I began subtly taking in his appearance becoming more and more impressed. That's when I reached his face which a held a smirk.

The smirk he gave me just said it all.

He was a player.

How do I know?

Because I used to have the very same smirk everyday

It was the look I gave anyone I wanted. Lust wise of course. The way his eyes sparkled, how his mouth had an almost greedy shine to it. The way he cocked his head to a side and I knew I had to get away.

Edward was about to say something when I felt two large hands wrap around my torso. I gasped scared for who ever it was because the didn't seem familiar and relieved for the distraction.

"I LOVE YOU! I FREAKING LOVE YOU!" The loud masculine voice bellowed. I squirmed my way round in his grip to meet the eyes of Rosalie's Boyfriend. She wasn't exaggerating when she said he was loud and care free. I think his name was Edmund though I would need confirmation before I refer to him as that.

I through my head back and laughed because he was declaring his love for me because of the 'teaching Edward a lesson' thing. Edward must really get on his nerves. That didn't surprise me.

Edmund released me and held out his hand for me to shake.

"The names Emmett, I am Rosie's boyfriend" He winked over at her and I think she may have even slightly blushed. I would talk to her about that later.

So obviously his name wasn't Edmund but I was close.

"Isabella Swan, but just call me Bella" I shook his hand enthusiastically

I felt Cody's warm arm drape over my shoulders. Edward and another guy came over.

"I see you have met my girl boys" Cody grinned

I smacked him lightly on the chest

"Oh your girl; you lucky man" Emmett high fived him

"I thought she was my girl" A southern accent chimed in playfully. I realised that must have been Jasper because Alice came over and wrapped her tiny arm around him.

"You boys leave the poor girl alone! She is way to innocent and sweet to be some two timing player like dipstick over here" She accused and pointed a finger at Edward. I glanced over to Edward and when he caught it I noticed he didn't seem a tad embarrassed. He just gave me a sexy smirk and looked at me daringly.

Little did Alice know that was exactly what I am like. Though I appreciate her speech because that's what I want everyone to think. I guess deep down I felt kind of bad, like I was lying to my friends even though I only just met them.

"Bella you never did tell me what brings you to KCBC" Cody remarked. I didn't want to lie to Cody. I could tell that he was a true friend and in the future I could really care about him. But I knew that I can't have favourites and I didn't trust anyone to tell them the whole story.

"My mum went here and loved it, she basically just wanted the same for me" I tried to make it sound as realistic as possible.

"Well then Bella, you're lucky enough to be involved in our traditional after practise lunch!" Cody cheered.

"The whole team goes plus Alice and Rose and minus Edward" Jasper continued.

"What? Who said I wasn't coming?" Edward argued.

"Edward you _never_ come…why would you now?" Emmett asked.

"Well team, I am today" He smiled mischievously.

"But you have lunch with Lauren and Jess" Rosalie piped in

His face masked irritation and grabbed his phone to his ear signalling with his hand he would be a minute.

"Sorry girls…I know I know. But I am not feeling well and would hate to get you sick…I know, yes I will miss you too. I promise, of course I do!" Edward talked on the phone. I rolled my eyes as did everyone else. Who has a lunch date with 2 girls? Even I haven't done that before.

He hung up and gave a thumbs up sign.

"Taken care of, and team today's meal is on the caption"

Everyone cheered excluding Alice, Rosalie, Emmett, Jasper and I.

Alice pulled me along back to the dorm to freshen up and we were meeting up at the burger bar in half an hour with everyone else. As we reached the door I paused and gasped.

On the floor was a newspaper titled 'KCBC news!'

That wasn't what bothered me; it was the picture on the front cover that pissed me off.

How did they get that? I don't remember having that taken.

It was a picture of me laughing in last nights outfit on campus title

'NEW GIRL – Naughty or Nice?'

I picked up the paper using my finger to silence Alice. I sped read the passage. It was about me coming out of no where, no one knowing who I was or why I was here and for that I was glad. My 'new' friends who turned out to be not so bad would surely hate me. For some odd reason I didn't want that.

What I wasn't happy about was that the column writer stated to be more than determined to discover my secrets.

"Bella it's just a silly paper, if they give you any trouble they will haft to deal with me. Do you want to talk about it" Alice asked considerately.

"No but thanks for having my back Alice" I shook my head but put on a smile as best as I could. She really did care about me and what worried me is I think I cared about her just as much, if not more.

We arrived at lunch and I sat as far away from Edward as possible. I couldn't deny the fact that my emotions went hay wire just thinking about him. I suppose he does this to all girls. I knew he was interested in me, but I wasn't flattered because he just wanted to do me and then dump me or keep me as an occasional hook up buddy. I sure know the drill.

That was one thing I wouldn't do. I was the one who did the dumping and playing, I don't get played. My mum always hoped that each time I had a new guy in my life I could at least stick with him for a while. I never did though deep down I wanted to almost fake it to just make her happy but I knew that was also wrong.

It didn't help that Edward stared at me the whole lunch. I didn't once meet his gaze but when I turned to Cody I noticed he was glaring straight at Edward. Edward didn't seem to notice nor care, he was too busy staring intensely at me. I was beginning to feel incredibly self-conscious I had to look at him. As soon as our eyes connected I realised his stare was more intense than I imagined. The rest of the table had left to the bathroom or to go order desert all besides Cody, Edward, Jasper and I. Jasper was talking to Cody though Cody didn't seem to care. Edward continued to stare even when I was looking right at him I even began to blush.

Edward chuckled lightly and I scrunched my eye brows.

"Did your mother ever tell you it's rude to stare" I scolded.

He shrugged it off and smiled sheepishly.

"Hey so Bella, do want to get out of here?" He offered like he already knew my answer.

"Well, that was a little quick" I retorted. His face twisted up as rejection was rising.

"Sorry I cant, I am not feeling too well" I mimicked him from his earlier phone call.

His face looked almost hurt for a few seconds until he covered it up with yet another smirk. He leaned across the table and put his lips close to my ear. It was like we were electricity, sparks were flying everywhere and I knew he could feel it to.

"Believe me Bella, next time you will say yes" He whispered and leant up from the table placed down a bunch of money down and walked out the restaurant not before winking at me.

I just rolled my eyes and I could hear his musical laughter on the way out. I didn't say anything back I was still recovering from his lips next to my ears!

What is happening to me?

* * *

**Remember to review even just a line or word.**

**Have a nice day!**

**Love Kayla**

**xoxo**


	3. Isabella and Eddiebear

**Hello! **

**i just decided to give an update. sorry it has been awhile.**

**Please remember to review!**

**Kayla xxx**

* * *

I let out a loud moan when Rosalie started singing 'What a beautiful morning' in my ear. I started flailing my arms trying to smack her but ended up hitting myself instead.

Alice came and joined in on the singing. I started screaming and luckily got a good grip on Alice. I tackled her in my bed and jumped on her. She screamed about me ruining her hair and I heard manly laughs which were definitely not belonging to Rosalie. My grip on squealing Alice loosened and I raised my head.

My hair was everywhere so I couldn't see anything so I quickly removed hair out of my face to see three masculine figures.

There stood Emmett, Jasper and _Edward._

"Good Morning" I squeaked. I could feel my cheeks burning red only making everyone but Alice laugh harder. She looked not her happiest with me and I returned a sheepish smile. This was rather embarrassing; I can imagine what I looked like. It seemed that my cheeks only got redder.

Rosalie noticed my embarrassment and decided to step in.

"Alright, shows over. Everyone out!" Rosalie instructed. God bless her.

"Aww!" Emmett moaned. "We were betting on how long her blush would last"

Rosalie laughed "Well tough luck boys unless you want to see Bella get dressed I advise you exit the building" She warned.

I watched as no one moved.

"Emmett, that's your cue to leave" Rosalie advised

"Same goes for you Jazz!" Alice agreed

I thought they were all leaving when I saw Alice and Edward sitting next to each other with same expression on there face. They actually looked related, just by the same facial expression otherwise the look like opposites.

I guess they were choosing Rosalie's option of staying and watching Bella get dressed.

"Let the games begin" Edward laughed finding what they were doing rather funny.

"Aroooooooooo!" Alice howled in excitement.

I knew exactly how to handle this

"Alice do we need a morning repeat" I smiled mischievously reminding her of how I tackled her this morning and 'ruined' her hair. She practically ran out of the room.

That just left Edward.

"Well Bella, You can mess with my hair all you like. Tackle me, whatever works" He snickered ignorantly.

"As fun as that sounds, I have better plans for you" I snarled and then screamed at the top of my lungs "ROSALIE!"

Edwards's eyes widened and he got up ready to bolt when Rosalie stormed in.

"Not so fast" she grabbed Edward by the ear and dragged him out. I just laughed.

I eventually jumped up and opened my closet. What do I wear on my first day of class? Alice walked in with out saying a word grabbed a pair of shoes, jewellery, white skinny jeans, and singlet with a demine jacket. She laid them on my bed and walked straight out. Well I guess that's my answer.

I popped it on, ran my fingers through my hair and drew a light coat of eye liner around my eye. I slipped on my wedges and walked out.

I heard low wolf whistles from the kitchen and with out thinking I stuck up my middle finger. I realised what an idiot I was for doing that. It wasn't the new Bella I was pretending to be. The sweet innocent Bella everyone thought I was.

I heard gasps and a loud laugh from Rose.

"That's what you get when you are on the wrong side of sweet little Bella!"

We were all heading out the door and I picked up yesterdays newspaper and chucked it in the bin.

"So not that I am complaining but why are you here?" I asked Emmett.

His loud laugh filled the area.

"Well Edward refuses to let me ride with him in his car lately because I put a whoopee cushion on his seat last week." I laughed and Edward yelled something unclear at Emmett "Grumpy old man" Emmett muttered.

"So, anyway a couple times a week we come over before school for breakfast and lately I have been catching a ride with Rose and then Alice and Jazz catch a ride with my brother sir-grump-a-lot!" Emmett explained.

"I am guessing Edward is sir-grump-a-lot" I giggled. Emmett nodded and let out a laugh of his own. It was new to me that Edward was his brother.

"I never knew you and Edward were brothers" I raised my eyebrows.

"yeah well I bet you didn't know Alice was my sister either" he grinned

"What?!?!" I asked astonished, all this time I never knew

"Well she is only our half sister, actually our cousin but uh-"He dropped his voice to a lower volume "My auntie and uncle which are Alice's parents, kind of well, left her at a young age and my parents took her in. She has been family to us ever since" he smiled sadily.

"wow, she never told me. Your parents must be wonderful people" I admired how loyal his parents had been to Alice.

"Alice doesn't ever speak about it, so don't bring it up or anything" I nodded understanding where Emmett was coming from.

So as planned Jasper, Alice and I got a lift with Edward and Rose and Emmett went in Rosalie's car.

I found it silly that we drove to school when it wasn't even a kilometre away. Edward claimed he has a car for a reason. Dick.

I stepped out of the car to more massive gates like I had seen the day of my arrival. I grabbed my big Burken bag with all my books and Alice led me to my locker. It was conveniently close to Jasper and right next to Edward. Oh great!

Alice gave me a quick tour of campus; there were all the groups you would expect a normal high school to have.

Some quiet people all huddled round a table reading and doing what I guess to be home work. The sporty people on the oval to the right running round and playing games of soccer. The Goth kids with black streaked hair and ripped fish net stockings.

Then of course you reach the popular crowd. The ones who think they are all that and usually turn out to be mega sluts, I would know since I used to be one. Across from them were the jocks, all howling and shouting words. Some making-out with girls on there laps and others tackling and joking with each other.

Alice shook her head with disgust "When will he ever learn?"

I was about to ask her who 'him' was when I saw a flash of bronze hair. He was standing in the centre of the table with girls practically crawling up his legs.

I noticed his body went still and he was stuck staring at something intensely. Everyone turned to see what he was looking at and were looking straight at me.

If I was in phoenix I would of gave them the finger or ask them to piss off however I jut calmly turned away and back to Alice but I could help smirking as I did it.

"Oh great, the whole foot ball team will be after you now. If they you give any trouble tell Emmett and he will sort it out" She encouraged somewhat pleased to get Emmett involved.

"Why Emmett?" I asked expectantly

"Well, uh, he is like a god to the basket ball team. Even though he is not the captain he coaches them so well they made him coach and Edward captain; mainly because Edward has the talent and Emmett knows how to train you to get that talent. They respect him" she concluded

I was beginning to notice that Jasper, Alice, Rose and Emmett weren't like the popular possie, but they were definitely popular but more so respected. As Alice walked me through the buildings everyone just about said hi or flashed her one of their most dazzling smiles. I saw Jasper crowded with people laughing asking him questions meanwhile Rosalie was having every last girl run up and say something to her.

My first class was Geography; I didn't have anyone I knew in there, well besides Tyler and a few other members from Edward's team. I sat down on a seat and grabbed my books to hear someone plonk down next to me. I peered up.

"Bella Swan, we meet again" a Blue eyed boy snickered

"Uh, hi. Um sorry … do I know you?" I asked kind of confused. I honestly didn't care who he was.

"How could you forget, we had something going on" He growled suggestively as his eyes raked up and down my body. Whoa, this kid better watch it because he is skating on thin ice.

"Does the name Mike Newton ring a bell" He grinned and slipped his hand on my thigh. I gasped and hit it off. I remember now but we did no more than dance together and right now I regret every second of it.

Victoria my old friend always told me that KCBC students were complete perverts, she is so right.

Right before I went ape shit on this douche bag he was dragged out of his seat by the collar and pushed into another chair awkwardly. I looked up to my saviour surprised to see Edward standing before me. I wanted to say something and was going to when we he grabbed Mike by the collar again.

"Stay away from her." He all but growled.

He looked at me and I was about to thank him but he turned on his heal and left. I was astonished.

Who the hell does that? Just walks in like they are king of the world. I didn't even need his help. Edward really was a puzzle to solve. I huffed.

Just before the teacher walked in a girl came and sat next to me. She took the place where mike sat before.

"Hi I am Angela" She smiled. She was polite and looked like a genuinely nice girl. That maybe she didn't belong here in this school.

"Nice to meet you Angela. I am Bella" I held out my hand and she shook it gracefully.

I could see we would be good friends.

I still couldn't get my mind off Edward. That look he gave Mike, he was so angry. I was almost scared. Almost.

And I don't get scared often.

Then I realised, I didn't need him to come in and save the day. Since when was I that type of girl? I hated being the damsel in distress. I could look after myself just fine. How dare he just come into _my_ class and do that. I was getting really worked up and decided its pointless doing some now I would just have to wait.

My next two classes both had Cody in them which was pleasing. We passed notes and messed around a bit. Unfortunately I had Edward in my English class as well. I could just never escape him could I?

We were studying Romeo and Juliette. Good thing I know this book like the back of my hand.

Our teacher Mrs Higgins started lecturing.

"We are going to debate a series of questions and discuss our opinions together. Our first question is 'would you die after the one you love died because your life is nothing without them or would you stay alive but still always love and remember them?'"

It was dead silence. I wanted to say something but I didn't want to be the first to speak. Then I heard Edward's velvety voice call from the back.

"Stay alive. What's the use of the both of you dying?" Edwards's response annoyed me.

Without thinking I spoke up.

"I disagree, if you truly love the person you would either spend the rest of your life in pain mourning over them or you could show an act of love and join them in peace." I argued irritably.

"But who said that true love like that even exists? You could always find some one else to love" he retorted.

"Well clearly if it was true love it wouldn't repeat it's self. You only find the one you love once. It won't relive it" I snapped back.

"How would sou know, I don't suppose you have experienced true love yourself so how can you be so sure?" He argued back. He was right I hadn't experienced true love I thought I once had, yet Edward hasn't either. I only lust I don't love.

"I could say the same for you. You obviously haven't experienced true love so how can you be so sure?" I replied angrily. The whole class was just watching intensely as if it were a movie.

Mrs Higgins clapped her hands and smiled

"Ladies and gentlemen I present to you a true debate. I hope we can experience many more of them" Mrs Higgins winked at me and laughed continuing to clap. By then basically the whole class was clapping. I grabbed Cody and tried to stop him from clapping.

"Thank you Isabella and Edward for that impressive discussion" Our teacher congratulated us once everyone calmed down

"What?" Edward rudely called out again

"Mr Cullen I was just thanking you and miss Swan for that debate you two participated in" She repeated again slightly annoyed.

"No that's not what I meant. You thanked me and then you said the name _Isabella_ but who is…" Edwards's voice slowly drifted to silence as he realised that by Isabella she meant me. That was obviously the first time he heard my full name.

"Oh" He stated suddenly and waved his hands for her to continue. Mrs Higgins talked further about the book and recommended us to watch the movie as well. The bell finally rang and everyone leapt up in a hurry. I still had to pack my books up. I grabbed my books and placed them neatly in my bag when that electrical current came alive again. Edward was right behind me, he pressed his hard chest against my back and I felt like jelly. I couldn't form a coherent word or thought.

"See you later, _Isabella_" He whispered seductively and walked out the door throwing his back pack over his shoulder. It took me a while to realise I was smiling.

What was happening to me? I was angry at him!

I needed to talk to him, tell him off about the whole Mike thing and how I can protect myself. I marched out the room with a set mind. When I reached my locker Edward was there with another girl. I could see they were about to kiss, leaning into each other. I must say Edward has bad taste. This chick just screams fake and stupid.

I walked over and they were leaning on _my_ locker. Now I am not one to get involved in others public display of affection but if it has anything to do with me or something of mine, well that's another story.

I made a noise in my throat to grasp there attention, Edward looked out and backed fully away from this blonde bimbo. He just stared at me admirably and smiled.

"Sorry to interrupt" I smiled sarcastically.

"Oh you weren't interrupting" Edward replied completely casual.

"Come on Eddie, I heard the janitor's cupboard is free" a squeaky plastic voice spoke. I looked at her and I could barely hold in my laughter. She sounded hilarious. Was her too-high-of-a-voice natural or fake? Either way it was killing me.

I had a hand over my mouth trying to make it look natural. I looked up at Edward and the corners of his lips were struggling to stay down. I gave out a weird cough to hide my giggle.

"What's so funny Eddie Bear?" Her voice sounded even more squeaky and fake. I couldn't help the giggle which escaped my lips. Once one giggle came out I couldn't stop the rest. I was laughing loudly my hands holding my stomach.

Edward seemed slightly embarrassed. That only made it funnier.

"Bella this Jessica, Jess this is Bella" He introduced us trying to distract me.

I held my hand out still giggling as her sharp nails shook with my fingers. Ouch.

"Jess, why don't I talk to you later" Edward spoke quite sternly. Jessica pouted and turned off to the cafeteria. He shoved his hands in his pockets and looked down at me.

I reached up on my tippy toes and whispered in his ear.

"See you later…_Eddie Bear_" I laughed as I turned around and headed in the same direction as Jessica. I just got my revenge from what happened in English.

I entered the cafeteria to people screaming my name. Emmett and Alice were waving their hands wildly attempting to attract my attention. I smiled and walked over. I wasn't so hungry so I just drank an apple juice. Emmett was taking a spin on his new joke book his mum got him.

"Okay Bella, this one is for you." Emmett announced.

"Alright tough guy, lay one on me" I whipped back.

"Okay, okay. So why didn't the clown eat the lion?" He asked suspiciously

"Enlighten me" I responded

"Because the clown thought the lion tasted funny" He chuckled shaking his head.

It was silent for a few moments, and then Jasper piped in.

"Oh, I get it!" Jasper said in a knowing tone.

Rosalie smacked the back of his head.

We went on talking, laughing every 3 seconds. I couldn't help feel eyes boring into my back. I don't know why I was feeling watched.

"Edwards staring at you Bella" Rosalie whispered. My eyebrow furrowed and turned around. Indeed Edward was staring at me. Again.

He had girls all around him and most of the basket ball team.

I used to be like that back home. I had forgotten how easy it had been for me to just switch back to the old me before what happened with Charlie. I knew I said I was just pretending to act all like this so I could get out of here and a lot of it was much easier than I thought. What worried me was I may not be pretending.

The rest of day went well. I had Alice in a class with Rosalie. It was fun. Everyone caught a lift home with Edward besides Emmett and Rose of course. I stayed an extra hour at school just to catch up on my subjects. I knew I didn't need to, I never had to whether I being a good or bad Bella. I just wanted a bit of alone time. When I felt it was time to go home I left the school premises and started my short walk home.

As I was walking I felt a hand grab my shoulder. The hand zapped me and I screamed pushing over the person behind me. I turned to see Edward flat on floor absolutely stunned.

I got on my knee and started apologising continuously.

"I am so sorry! I didn't know it was you, I swear I didn't do it on purpose!" I repeated several times.

"Bella" Edward said but I kept apologising.

"Bella" He said again louder but I didn't stop me until his hands caught my cold cheeks and I immediately stop talking.

"Bella, I am alright" he had a slight humorous sound to his voice. I smiled and helped him up.

"I had just left a book I needed and ran back to get it. Then I saw you so I thought we could walk home together." He explained carefully

I nodded in response, slightly curious why he didn't use his car but didn't question it.

"So Edward, tell me about yourself" I asked curiously

He let out a sigh and put a hand through his hair making me weak in the knees.

"I was born in Chicago. I am 17. I like sport…and girls" he smiled sheepishly. I raised my eyebrows.

"You don't say…" I laughed remembering all those girls he was with today.

"Why did you move to Forks?" I asked trying to get more out of him.

"Uh, well… my dads…um…work…yeah" Edward for once seemed lost for words. He seemed afraid to say something.

"Come on Edward. Cut the crap, you can tell me" I said with pleading eyes

He paused and let out a huff then launched into a unexpected story.

"I was just 16 when we moved. We moved because my grandpa died. He was my favourite person in the world. So many stories he told me and he was so wise. I really looked up to him. I would spend every minute with him if I could. I was with him when he died. He had a heart attack." He struggled to talk then but somehow found his voice again "Because of me" He gasped.

We both stopped walking. He seemed ashamed.

"Oh Edward" I sighed. I gently ran a hand around his cheek soothing his worries.

"I tried to call the ambulance and get them in time. If only I was faster, he might still be with us today." He finished. It was my first time seeing Edward look so passionate about something.

I never knew this side of Edward; he actually seemed sensitive and innocent.

"Edward, it's not your fault! You did what you could" I told him seriously.

We ended up sitting on bench talking. He apologised immensely for what happened earlier, I of course told him he had nothing to be sorry about. Our conversation had changed from politics to food to decent jokes and somehow winded back to Romeo and Juliette.

Edward began to open up even further to me, telling me he didn't use to be like this.

"How so were you different to what you are now?" I asked merely curious

"Well, I guess I was more like you" He replied as he gently stroked my cheek. I could feel the red paint over my cheeks, such a small gesture and I felt like I was floating. He looked possessed, he was never like this. He wasn't ignorant or immature. He was sweet, honest, charming and caring.

"Me? In what way?" I wondered slightly thrown off yet deep down very flattered.

"Well for starters, I didn't go through girls the way I do…" He looked up at me kind of shy. I found it very sweet but the guilt I was feeling took over. He thought he went through girls badly, I am probably worse with guys.

"I had passion and hobbies. I was generally nice and polite and then well… we moved" He was looking at our feet thinking.

I couldn't take it, I needed to come clean and tell him why I was really attending Kings Cross College. He needed to know what I am really like. How bad and immature I really am. He needed to know how I used to have passion and love things before what happened with Charlie and then I just changed after it.

"I know how you feel Edward" I said quietly staring deep in his eyes.

"How could you Bella? You have no idea what its like" He countered back.

I knew it was now or never, I needed to tell him the truth especially after what he just told me.

"Edward, there is something I need to tell you" I started slowly. Our faces were close and I was looking deep in his eyes. I knew I had to tell him, I opened my mouth to slowly begin my story when I heard my name.

"BELLA?" I heard a distant voice calling my name. It sounded like Rose.

"Bella is that you?" She called again.

Edward looked at me confused.

"Crap what time is it?" I asked worried.

"Wow, its 7:30 already. Jeez that went fast" Edward responded.

We saw two figures appear to the bench we were sitting on. Alice sighed and ran to hug me meanwhile Rosalie exploded.

"We were worried sick about you. We thought you were lost or… kidnapped!" She exclaimed and then took in the presence of Edward.

"You" She pointed her finger at him. "What are you doing here? You better have not touched her or your toast" Rosalie accused

"Chill out Rose, we have just been talking" I said calmly.

"Bella, Bella, Bella. Edward Cullen doesn't just talk, actually come to think of it he never just talks to girls besides me and Alice" Rosalie countered but somehow believed me. She let out a sigh of relief.

We all walked home and Edward's dorm was a couple away from ours. He said good night blowing us each a kiss. I walked in thinking of what could have happened if Rosalie and Alice hadn't interrupted us. Edward could have known everything.

But still…he didn't.

* * *

**Ooooh, Bella still hasnt told anyone of her past. Just so you understand Alice is actually only Edward and Emmetts cousin but was adopted into the family as a half sister because her parents abandoned her in her early years. Alices dad is Esmes brother. Edward and Emmett are brothers. Okay, got any questions just ask!**

**So please review, i have more chapters already written i just only update once i am happy with the amount of reviews. i am very happy with the amount of people favouritng this story but please drop a word or line on how you are feeling. **

**Have a nice day : )**

**Kayla xxx**


End file.
